Sara
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Sara (沙羅, Sara) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 20 (dead) |- |'Birthday:' November 22 (confirmed) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Height:' 5'7 |- |'Weight:' 130 lbs |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign:' Scorpio |- |'Alias:' Orange Pearl Voice |- |'Favorite Color:' Dark Orange |- |'Image Song:' Return to the Sea |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Love Interest:' Tarou Mitsuki, Gaito |- |'Best Friend:' Coco |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina |- |'Family:' Seira (succesor) |- |'Enemies:' Taro Mitsuki (former), Black Beauty Sisters |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Orange; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Kana Ueda |- |'Position in the Series:' Supporting Character |} Sara (沙羅, Sara) is one of the main protagonists in the anime and manga Mermaid Melody. History Pichi Pichi Pitch Seven years ago, Sara fell in love with Tarou Mitsuki. He made her very happy, but one day he left Sara without even saying goodbye. Coco tried to comfort Sara to overcome with her feelings, but Sara destroyed her kingdom along with Coco's and killed Kaito's parents. When her orange heart fades into an icy black, her hair does the same. Filled with pain and grief, Sara joins Gaito's team and falls in love with him. In the end of the first series she dies along with Gaito. In the anime, she sometimes reappears as a spirit to talk to Lucia Nanami. Pure Sara has already died along with Gaito, but still appears as a spirit informing Lucia of the future Orange Pearl Mermaid Princess that will soon be born in the Indian Ocean and offering her assistance where she can. Personality Sara has a cold personality when she switched to the side of evil, but actually has a kind heart. In the second season, she gives advice to Lucia when she needs help to defeat evil.But Sara is not evil and cold when she met Tarou Mitsuki and at the end of season 1.Because she thinks that Tarou Mitsuki left her and leave. But at the end of season 1, ahe know that Tarou Mitsuki didn't forget her. Appearance Sara's eyes remain orange in all of her forms. She is seen wearing a seashell pendant that contains her orange pearl. However, when Sara's heart was broken, her pearl turned black. During this time in the manga, Sara could transform into Black Pearl Voice. Forms and Aspects Sara, unlike other mermaids has five forms which are her Mermaid Form, Black Mermaid Form, Human Form, Idol Form, Black Idol Form, and Spirit Form. Human Form In her human form, she wears the same dress as in her evil version human form, but her hair color is orange. She wears her shell pendent containing her orange pearl like the other mermaid princesses. Before her heart returns to the good side, her hair and pearl were an ebony black color of her evil feelings of betrayal. Mermaid Form Her ordinary mermaid forms follow the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with two pearl bracelets around her right wrist and tail. She has long orange hair and orange eyes. Idol Form Lastly,there is her true idol form, her Orange Pearl Voice. Her costume is an orange long dress, with yellow ruffles on the side and a yellow bow on the back and a slit on the right side that stops between the knees and mid thigh. her gloves are doubled layered the first layer is orange the second layer is a lighter shade and shoes are orange with yellow trim on the front and have a small heel, they somehow resemble slippers. Her front hair is bundled with yellow bands. Her dress and Rina's dress are very similar. Black Mermaid Form In her black mermaid form, her hair and tail are covered by black color that represent her hatred to Taro's betrayal. In her evil human form, she wears a white dress and covers her hair with a white cloth. She had done that to herself when she destroyed her own country after hearing of Taro's betrayal. Black Idol Form In the manga, she can transform into Black Pearl Voice. In her Black Pearl Voice form, her dress is long and completely black, with a black rose ribbon around her neck. Her mic and pearl are also completely black. Powers Among the Mermaid Princesses, Sara is known to be the most powerful due to the combined power of her hatred and status as a Mermaid Princess. Thus she is apparently to be the oldest of the mermaid princess. Sara also has the power of telekinesis, as it is seen in episode 47 when her body glowed orange and her feelings of hated towards Tarou Mitsuki is so strong that it shattered the windows near to her. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Sara can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. However, she can also use it to attack the other princesses by singing in front of them. She can also use her voice without being a mermaid or being in her idol form. In the anime, she can also conjure up a powerful beam of frequency coming from her singing voice to stop a powerful tsunami while no other mermaid princess can. She is also much more powerful than all the other mermaid princesses having shown to be immune to their singing and to have caused them all severe pain when she was singing. Transformations In the anime and manga, Sara shouts "Orange Pearl Voice!" to transform into her idol form. In the manga while she is still evil, she can transform into Black Pearl Voice, while in that form, her hair, clothes and microphone are black in color. Mermaid Melody - Sara's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Sara's Super Idol Transformation Gallery ad67943dba_9291422_o2.png th10.jpg 47.jpg sara-bild89.jpg MermaidMelodySarah.jpg sara-bild24.jpg Ep.35.jpg thm_NDVD_025.jpg thm_NDVD_056.jpg thm_Sara013.jpg sara-bild80.jpg black pearl voice.jpg|Sara's Black Pearl Voice Transformation Voice Actresses *Japanese: Kana Ueda *Chinese: N/A *Korean: N/A *Spanish: N/A *Italian: N/A *French: N/A *Greek: N/A *Serbian: N/A Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure